everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bastion Kingsley
Bastion Kingsley is the younger child of the King(formerly the Beast) from Beauty and the Beast. Despite no longer having a role to play, he insists on remaining a Royal. Character Personality Bastion has a very cold, uptight demeanor and tends to act as professional as possible. He uses whatever power he gains to its fullest extent, though his intentions with such power aren't always entirely good or bad. Despite being a beast, Bastion has a few attributes associated with the character, such as a short temper, immense strength, and reliance on instinct. He's always trying to keep himself calm and composed, though the stress this puts on him usually just makes him anger more quickly. He's rather prone to starting fights and has earned a reputation as something of a bully. This all changes when he is around his crush, in which case he suddenly grows timid and tends to warm up a bit. He is a Royal in the sense that he wants to follow his part of the story, though he plans on selecting his own Beauty rather than the one on the path set before him. He believes that he deserves respect from others, and will respect others in return if they do so properly. Apearance Bastion has healthily tan skin and hip-length auburn hair, the latter of which is normally collected in a low ponytail held by a violet bow. He is of a relatively tall stature and muscular build. He has light brown eyes with golden flecks that have an animal-like quality to them. Fairytale: Beauty and the Beast Can be found here. How Does Bastion Fit Into It? Years after the Beauty and her Prince were wed and made King and Queen of their land, they longed for a child who would carry on one of their legacies. Before they could create such a child, however, it was found that the Beauty was unable to bear a child. As the Beauty bitterly mourned such a realization, she insisted her king find a maiden who was willing to bear the next Beast. The next Beauty, it was determined, would be the second-born child of Beauty's eldest wicked sister. The King did find such a maiden, but the maiden had a secret that was not revealed until shortly before the child's birth: the maiden was born a beast and cursed into becoming a human, the opposite of the King's former curse. Shocked and angered that he had been tricked by the maiden, he cast her away. He soon found another maiden willing to marry him for his power, and who he was willing to marry for her beautiful looks and fine genetics. By this point, the King had changed his surname to something more befitting of royalty, and so the child the maiden bore him was named Bastion Kingsley. Bastion was raised under the most regal of circumstances to be a proper prince. When he was twelve, the elder child of the King by the name of Leona came upon the King's home with the help of the Enchantress. Under Grimm's orders, the King took the girl in so that she could become the next Beast. Two years later, the King convinced Grimm to allow Bastion to attend the school as, if nothing else, a backup for the half-beast girl, who the King still thought unsuitable for the throne. Grimm agreed under the circumstances that Bastion would both keep away from his half-sister and never allow his grades to slip below a certain point. Relationships Family Bastion loves both of his parents dearly, but he is constantly noticing the underlying conflict in their loveless marriage. He also accepts Leona Beast as a part of his family, though the two are uncomfortably distant. Friendship One of Bastion's closest friends is Prudence Prince. He enjoys her compan because there never seems to be such messy things as emotions between them, though he still secretly wishes that he could be comfortable confiding in her and vice verse. For the most part, they study together. Bastion is also a friend of Edel Weiss, a student in his Kingdom Mismanagement class who can relate to the feeling of being awkward around others and afraid of hurting those who get too close. Romance Bastion is not in a relationship, but if he does happen to have a crush, he certainly keeps the object of his affections very elusive. Pet Bastion has a ferocious pet lion by the name of Mastodonte. He sometimes calls him Donte for short. He has to keep him in very specific conditions and has been warned to keep him away from the stables. Outfits Signature Bastion wears a thick, royal red coat with golden trim and several small buttons over a white shirt. The coat has a subtle, regal, somewhat floral pattern etched into it in a darker shade near the bottom. He also dons black slacks with a thin, golden stripe running up each side and a leather belt often hidden under the end of his coat. Neatly polished, leather boots adorn his feet. Around his neck is a golden pendant with the image of a rose engraved into its center. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Bastion's given name means "stronghold" or "defense". His surname is the name chosen by the last generation's King after his transformation back into a human. *Bastion is in both Kingdom Management and Kingdom Mismanagement so he can learn to be a selfish, temperamental ruler for a while before lightening up to become a more effective potential king. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Princes